Les aventures du Bataillon d'exploration
by Zuzu-kun
Summary: Recueil de One-shots sur les amourettes de notre très cher Bataillon, ou comment les couples se sont formés avec le temps. Lime/Lemon. Yaoi/Yuri. UA. Moments manquants de ma Fic Auras et Sortilèges.
1. La beauté de deux corps enlacés

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Nous voici dans mon recueil de divers textes sur le fandom de SnK! Ici, vous retrouverez certains de mes ships favoris de cet anime tant apprécié sous forme de One-Shots. Je me suis lancé sur un coup de tête dans la création de ceux-ci, alors sentez-vous totalement à l'aise de me faire parvenir vos commentaires. :)**

 **En premier lieu, je vous sers une aventure sur le ship assez populaire de Levi x Petra... Gâtez-vous!**

* * *

 _La beauté de deux corps enlacés_

Elle longea les murs de son appartement, dans l'obscurité, à pas de loups. Quand elle atteignit le lieu souhaité, elle s'accroupit devant la porte et attendit un bref instant. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, elle glissa un coup d'œil furtif à travers la serrure, comme elle le faisait étant enfant. Par contre, la différence avec cette fois-ci était qu'elle espérait y retrouver quelque chose de beaucoup plus… attrayant, disons-le ainsi. Le joyau de ses désirs les plus sombres, l'acteur de ses rêves les plus fous…

Une silhouette se dessina alors dans la pénombre. En le voyant, elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas saliver. Il était là, tout près. _Si près_. Il se tenait bien droit et s'examinait minutieusement dans la glace. Comme à son habitude, l'homme passait des heures à enlever chaque infime poussière de son habit. C'était l'une des nombreuses manies chez lui dont elle s'était entichée… La propreté, elle l'avait constaté bon nombre de fois, était une priorité pour lui. Et que dire du reste de l'énigmatique personnage; un corps fin, sculpté entièrement dans le muscle, des cheveux coupés courts et rasés sur les côtés qui lui donnaient un certain style, un menton pointu, de minces sourcils constamment froncés, et de petits yeux couleur d'orage complétaient son profil de bête de charme.

Son regard désinvolte parvenait à réduire quiconque le croisait à sa merci. Et elle l'avait expérimenté plus d'une fois. À côté de cet homme mystérieux, elle avait toujours l'impression d'être la plus inexpérimentée des gamines.

Dès lors, l'homme alla chercher sa bouteille d'alcool qu'il avait posée sur le tabouret qui veillait à l'entrée de la pièce. En le voyant se rapprocher autant de cette démarche détachée, son cœur ne fit qu'un bond : à tout moment, il pouvait ouvrir la porte et la voir ainsi posée au sol, tel un petit oiseau aux ailes brisées. En réalité, ses intentions étaient bien moins innocentes… Elle ne comptait pas regarder bien longtemps encore ce spectacle, et comptait même entrer en scène à son tour.

Elle se contenait difficilement de faire une telle bêtise; de lui arracher son nœud papillon blanc assorti à sa propre robe, avant de le pousser sans ménagement dans le lit plus loin. Elle n'oserait jamais. Ou peut-être que si. Oserait-elle? Des frissons la parcoururent, ses mains devinrent moites. À ce stade, le désir affluait en elle telle une toxine mortelle. Elle avait même pris la mauvaise habitude de l'espionner à son insu, mais rares étaient les fois où elle était excitée à ce point…

Dès lors, tentant de contrôler ses pulsions animales, elle cogna à la porte, l'air de rien :

\- L-Levi? Je suis prête!

\- D'accord, donne-moi une minute.

Elle retourna à sa besogne et le vit prendre une autre goulée de son rhum blanc. Ces derniers temps, il croulait sous la pression et les responsabilités. La paperasse administrative lui drainait littéralement toute son énergie. Le voilà qui avait de nouveau renoncé au poste de directeur de Poudlard, préférant de loin s'occuper d'une classe à la fois à son poste de professeur de Potions. Ses collègues ne voulant rien entendre, il avait sombré dans l'alcool et le désespoir. Elle s'efforçait de lui venir en aide, de faire tout pour lui rendre la tâche plus simple, mais tenter de percer la carapace de Levi était chose impossible pour le commun des mortels.

\- J'arrive, reprit-il nonchalamment.

Il franchit le seuil et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage. Ne se sentant pas à la hauteur de ces yeux profonds qui paraissaient scruter son âme, elle abaissa les siens. Son pouce, tout doucement, vint se glisser sur sa joue pour la forcer à le regarder de nouveau. Elle hoqueta de surprise avant de plonger dans ce puits sans fond. Au bout d'une minute ainsi passée dans le noir, il lui fit remarquer, à son grand dam :

\- Petra, nous ne pouvons pas nous éterniser ici. Ils nous attendent.

Par ''ils'', Levi entendait les autres professeurs, qui les attendaient pour leur réunion de la rentrée scolaire. Exaspérée et sans grande conviction, elle lui emboita le pas en direction du conseil. Elle aurait voulu que cette aventure aille bien plus loin qu'un simple toucher…

Le rendez-vous avait été fixé à dix-sept heures tapantes pour l'ensemble des enseignants. À ce stade de la rencontre, la plupart blablataient du nombre incroyable de nouveaux élèves admis cette année et des notes d'entrée d'une poignée d'entre eux. Impressionnés par les résultats élevés au test d'admission de certains étudiants, comme Kirua Zoldik ou Midorima Shintarô, ces adultes étaient très excités à l'idée de les rencontrer. Puis, la discussion dériva vers d'autres sujets :

\- Tsukiyama et l'autre fou à lier sont encore absents?!, remarqua Izumi Curtis d'un ton sarcastique.

Alors que d'autres riaient aux éclats, Alex Louis Amstrong lui répondit, tout en croisant ses bras ridiculement musculeux :

\- C'est impoli d'appeler quelqu'un de la sorte! Mais dites-moi, Izumi, faites-vous référence au professeur d'Études des goules?

\- Exactement. Ils sont louches, ceux-là. Ils se sont probablement terrer dans un coin tranquille pour mieux faire des cochonneries sadomasochistes ensemble…

\- Vous devriez avoir honte de votre langage, s'indigna Saber en lançant un regard noir à sa collègue.

\- Bien d'accord avec vous, approuva Lancer tout en prenant une gorgée de vin rouge.

\- Excusez-moi, pourrait-on en finir le plus rapidement possible avec cette réunion?

Le directeur actuel, Roy Mustang, tentait de gérer de son mieux ces gens qui échangeaient potin après potin dans sa salle de rencontre. Levi et Petra, de leur côtés, ne participaient que peu, voire pas du tout, à tout ce charabia en raison de leurs personnalités introverties. Ils avaient le nez plongé dans leur assiette et espéraient de tout cœur que tout ceci se conclurait le plus rapidement possible.

Petra, elle, avait une envie urgente de s'éclipser avec son amant de ce souper futile. Au tout début de la réunion, Roy avait encore insisté pour que Levi prenne sa place, donc le professeur avait opté pour une moue pincée pour le reste de la journée. Cela avait eu le don de l'énerver. Elle qui comptait finir leur soirée en beauté, son plan semblait être tombé à l'eau…

Discrètement, et avec un sourire mesquin accroché aux lèvres, elle se mit en tête de lui remonter le moral d'une façon purement coquine. Au fil des ans, elle avait acquis un talent bien particulier : savoir comment s'y prendre avec Levi, comment lui jouer des tours, le faire languir, ses préférences au lit… Et, à ce souper, une idée avait germé dans son esprit pour lui changer les idées.

Lentement mais sûrement, elle glissa sa jambe découverte entre celles de son partenaire, assis en face. Ne remarquant pas son stratagème, il continua de manger tranquillement et d'écouter d'une oreille distraite les conversations aux alentours. Le cœur de Petra se mit à battre la chamade, et ses mouvements se firent plus maladroits. Ensuite, celle-ci enleva son soulier à talon puis commença un léger frottement avec le bas de la jambe de son amant. Ce dernier encra un regard sérieux dans celui de sa partenaire, et on pouvait carrément y lire : ''arrête, pas maintenant''. Cela ne fit qu'attiser la passion chez elle : en voilà un défi de taille! Et il n'y avait pas que ce défi qui était de taille…

À cette pensée, elle sourit malicieusement tandis qu'une lueur vilaine perla dans ses prunelles. Elle ne suspendit pas son geste, au contraire : elle poursuivit son mouvement tout en montant vers le haut… Et s'arrêta pile _là_ où elle le souhaitait. Levi en blêmit de désir et serra la mâchoire. Petra cessa son jeu quelques secondes, le temps de déguster sa réaction. Ses jointures avaient blanchies tant son amant tenait fortement ses ustensiles. Un feu noir brûlait dans ses billes d'orage.

D'une voix rauque, Levi lança dans sa direction :

\- À quoi tu joues, _Petra_?

Le ton qu'il avait utilisé pour prononcer son nom la fit frémir et des frissons la parcoururent. Certains professeurs à leurs côtés notèrent son changement d'attitude. Il se transformait déjà, exactement comme elle l'avait souhaité…

\- À vous de me le dire, _monsieur Ackerman_.

Elle avait osé l'appeler ainsi! Ce nom fétiche qui les unissait, manquait plus qu'il l'appelle ''mademoiselle Ral''; il s'agissait d'un orgasme auditif pour elle. Pour lui, un surnom utilisé pour lui dicter quoi faire…

\- Tout va bien pour vous?, questionna Rider en haussant un sourcil.

\- On ne peut plus bien, répondit Levi en ne lâchant pas sa proie des yeux. Par contre, je connais quelqu'un pour qui ça va mal se finir ce soir…

Petra n'aurait pas pu être plus aux anges, malgré qu'elle était en réalité une vraie petite démone provocatrice…

Elle avait hâte de conclure ce souper afin de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Plus tard, le groupe d'enseignants s'était séparé sans un au revoir. La majorité avait consommé un peu trop de vin rouge et s'était en aller en dandinant, puis le reste était disparu depuis longtemps, par exemple le directeur et la sous-directrice, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Dieu seul savait ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire à cet instant même…

Levi et Petra, pour leur part, revenaient sobres (ou presque) dans leur appartement annexé à l'école de magie. Petra marcha devant dans un étroit couloir peu éclairé, et elle sentait des yeux insistants dans son dos qui lui donnaient des bouffées de chaleur. Elle imaginait Levi passer sa langue sur ses lèvres en même temps de l'analyser de haut en bas. La rouquine avait hâte qu'il passe à l'action, n'étant pas totalement habitué à faire les premiers pas.

Dès lors, elle sentit la paume de son homme frôler le bas de son dos; sa zone sensible. Y passer une main revenait à l'émoustiller grandement. Elle eut un soubresaut avant qu'il ne repousse délicatement ses cheveux roux sur le côté pour déposer un baiser sur sa nuque, puis un autre. Elle sentit son souffle chaud dans son dos avant de faire volte-face et de plonger dans ce regard déstabilisant. À son tour, elle mordilla son cou parfumé de façon taquine tout en promenant ses ongles manucurés sur la surface de ce dos musculeux.

À ce moment, à son grand bonheur, Petra sentit une force pressée contre son entre-jambe. Levi semblait enfin prêt à passer à l'attaque… Et elle n'attendait plus que ça.

Ils pénétrèrent dans leur habitacle sans un mot : aucun d'eux ne pouvait parler, trop occupé à embrasser l'autre fougueusement. Même fermer la porte avait été une perte de temps. Au passage, une chemise, un bas et une petite culotte étaient tombés au sol. Levi avait maintenant son torse couvert de traces de rouge à lèvre, et Petra avait des rougeurs partout sur la poitrine due à son envie. Habile, l'homme avait défait son soutien-gorge d'une main et l'avait lancé bien loin d'eux, usant de son autre bras pour la prendre par la taille et la déposer sur leur lit moelleux. Il releva le menton de son amante, ferma les yeux et déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser plus chaste, mais qui n'en restait pas moins séduisant.

\- Vous avez été bien vilaine aujourd'hui, _mademoiselle Ral_ , réussit-il à articuler entre deux halètements. Il faudra que je vous éduque correctement pour que vous vous rentriez mes instructions dans le crâne.

En entendant ce nom, elle faillit se laisser aller, mais se retint de justesse de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Elle poursuivit, sur un ton tout à fait innocent :

\- Pour que je m'en souvienne, vous devrez les graver profondément en moi, _monsieur Ackerman_.

Levi, perdant le peu de contrôle de soi qu'il entretenait, la prit sans plus attendre par le bas du dos pour la coucher dans les couvertures. Son parfum enivrant envahit les narines de Petra tandis qu'il retira la boucle dans ses cheveux, sa robe, son collier… _Tout_. Ainsi dévoilée, offerte, dans toute sa splendeur, Levi prit quelques secondes pour la contempler, toucher ce corps qui était sien. Pour lui, il s'agissait tout simplement d'une œuvre d'art. Il traça une ligne invisible avec sa paume sur cette peau lisse, vierge de toute imperfection, avant d'y déposa quelques bisous avec ses lèvres doucereuses. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, il était très attentionné avec sa moitié.

Tremblante de désir, Petra l'observa enlever sa ceinture et la faire lentement glisser au sol. Le pantalon et le boxer suivirent et, tel un prédateur, il s'approcha d'elle et ne la quitta jamais des yeux. Alors qu'il la surplombait, elle put enfin user de ses mains pour palper l'endroit sensible de son amant et de répéter, à l'infini, les gestes du bonheur. Levi ne se retint pas pour l'embrasser sauvagement et pour lui rendre la pareille. Elle serra les cuisses, ses muscles à lui se tendirent. Une goutte de sueur perla sur la lèvre de Levi, alors que sa compagne était au bord de l'extase.

Si près du but, il s'inséra en elle, bien au chaud, tandis que Petra poussa un gémissement. La passion dicta ses mouvements, et bientôt ils ressentirent le plaisir et l'amour les unirent. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle griffa son dos alors qu'il poursuivit ses va et viens en serrant les dents et en esquissant l'ébauche d'un sourire. Disons que ce n'était pas les premières marques qu'elle allait lui laisser… Et il aimait ça.

Au bout d'un certain temps, et quand chacun d'eux eut atteint la jouissance, Levi se laissa choir sur sa partenaire. Ils haletèrent longuement avant qu'il ne se décide à lui jouer dans les cheveux et l'embrasser dans le cou. Ils partagèrent ce moment d'intimité dans le silence et, bientôt, Petra s'endormit dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait, comblée. Levi la rejoignit sans plus tarder après lui avoir souhaité :

\- Je vous aimerai toujours, mademoiselle Ral, n'en doutez jamais. Bonne nuit… Nous nous reverrons au lever du jour, comme à chaque fois.

* * *

 **Voilà qui conclut _La beauté de deux corps enlacés_ , j'espère sincèrement qu'il était à la hauteur de vos attentes! **

**Sachez que chacun de ces One-Shots, sans exception, découlent de ma fic _Auras et Sortilèges_ , donc si ça vous intéresse vous pouvez y jeter un coup d'œil. :)**

 **Je ne remercierais jamais assez ma correctrice, Mitsukuni Honey Haninozuka, pour son appui formidable!**

 **Au plaisir de lire vos avis,**

 **- _Zuzu-kun._**


	2. Pris en flagrant délit

**Pour la suite, je vous offre une One-shot dédié au couple SashaxConnie, l'un de mes favoris, que j'ai intitulé _Pris en flagrant délit_. **

**Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

 _Pris en flagrant délit_

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux, et elle s'efforça de ne pas lui sauter au cou. Elle était restée à son chevet depuis plus d'une heure déjà, et attendait avec impatience qu'il ne sorte enfin des vapes pour pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras. Toutefois, dû aux nombreux coups qu'il avait reçus au crâne, elle devait s'en empêcher, à son grand dam. D'une voix rauque où on percevait la fatigue, le blessé dit simplement :

\- Sash', tu as les plus yeux qui soient.

À ce compliment, l'interpellée rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux tantôt roux tantôt brun, avant de bredouiller :

\- Q-Quoi?! Ninie, tu… Tu as encore mal à la tête, à ce que je vois…

Connie, toujours un peu comateux, voulut se mettre sur pied, mais tomba instantanément dans les bras de Sasha. Il semblait encore trop faible pour marcher seul. Celui-ci se racla la gorge avant de boire quelques gorgées d'eau. Ses yeux d'or balayèrent la salle immaculée de blanc, avant que ce dernier ne demande à son amie :

\- Où… où sommes-nous?

Sasha lui fit un sourire chaleureux, le cœur empli de tendresse. Ainsi égaré entre la réalité et les songes, Connie était à croquer. Ce n'était pas nouveau pour elle; dès leur rencontre, elle l'avait trouvé mignon à souhait. Avec le temps, il avait muri et s'était même avéré être de son gout.

\- À l'infirmerie, répondit-elle maladroitement. Eren est encore en train de dormir, Mikasa et Armin sont partis lui chercher quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, et Ymir a quitté avec Historia i peine quelques minutes.

\- Je… Je vois.

Il s'assit confortablement sur son lit et se frotta les tempes. Son front était couvert par une énorme ecchymose violette. Sasha en conclut qu'il ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose, notamment du duel qui venait de se produire. Curieux d'en savoir plus, son compagnon la questionna :

\- Que s'est-il passé?

Au fond de la pièce, Sasha vit Jean qui regardait par la fenêtre, le regard éteint. Par simple précaution, elle alla tirer les rideaux d'Eren pour ne pas qu'une situation désagréable ne se produise de nouveau. En guise de réponse, Sasha chuchota :

\- Eren a provoqué Jean et ça a dégénéré. Toi et Ymir vous vous êtes interposés entre eux, mais ça a empiré et on a tous fini ici.

Paniqué, Connie détailla son amie de haut en bas, histoire de trouver une blessure quelconque, puis lui fit part de ses inquiétudes :

\- Sash, tu n'as rien, j'espère?!

\- N-Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tout va bien.

Il souffla un moment, rassuré de savoir qu'elle n'avait rien. Pour sa part, l'adolescente sentit l'intérieur de sa poitrine se réchauffer, pour une raison qui lui était inexplicable. Tout doucement, Connie lui prit la main et la serra. La sienne était chaude et douce. Le cœur de Sasha se mit à battre la chamade après ce contact. Le duo avait toujours été un brin cajoleur ensemble, mais dernièrement, elle ressentait une attraction beaucoup plus forte envers lui, une émotion bien réelle sur laquelle elle ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt. Elle essayait de se convaincre que c'était passager.

\- C'est sûrement grâce au jus de citrouille de madame Von Einzbern que tu te portes mieux.

Connie plongea son regard affectueux dans celui de sa camarade de maison, et répliqua d'un ton empli de sous-entendus :

\- Il n'y a pas que cela qui me permet d'aller mieux, Sash.

\- Que veux-tu dire, Ninie?

Un silence bienfaisant reprit la place qui lui revenait de droit. La simple présence de l'autre leur suffisait à les combler. Ils profitèrent de ce calme durant un court moment puis, déçus de devoir briser ce moment serein, le duo entreprit de retourner à leur dortoir respectif, bras dessus bras dessous. Durant leur marche, Connie grinçait des dents pour ne pas pousser des cris de douleur, et Sasha faisait de son mieux pour y aller petit à petit. Après s'être autant entiché de lui, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de toujours avoir en tête son bien-être.

Ils descendirent plusieurs escaliers, passèrent devant les cuisines et, arrivés au portail, un Connie toujours chancelant fut le premier à toquer sur le tonneau au rythme du mot de passe, avant de lancer joyeusement :

\- Les dames d'abord.

Il fit évidemment passer son amie en premier, par courtoisie, et lui passa une main sur la hanche pour l'inciter à y aller. Sasha sursauta en sentant cette pointe de chaleur sur sa peau. Embarrassée par son propre réflexe, elle s'engagea sans plus attendre dans le passage étroit et tenta d'éviter le regard du garçon à ses côtés. Depuis quelques temps, celle-ci ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle perdait tous ses moyens lorsqu'ils se frôlaient d'un peu trop près. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de ne pas se maîtriser, elle avait grandi en tant que chasseuse; elle avait appris à contrôler ses moindres réactions physiques, jusqu'à ses palpitations cardiaques… Alors pourquoi un simple effleurement lui donnait toutes sortes de pensées impures?

Plus étrange encore, cette dernière ne se plaignait pas du tout de leurs rapprochements, au contraire : Sasha appréciait le fait qu'ils se collaient davantage. Que lui arrivait-il?

À cette heure, il n'y avait personne qui flânait dans leur Salle commune. L'endroit était chaleureux, vivant, plein de couleurs chaudes et de vie. De multiples divans douillets meublaient cet espace lumineux et plusieurs pots de fleurs et de plantes étaient accrochés au plafond pour venir chatouiller par moment leurs visages.

Une fois sortie du passage, Sasha en profita pour inspecter la blessure que Connie avait au front. Elle y posa un doigt et lui demanda si cette pression lui faisait mal. Il répliqua, un sourire goguenard accroché aux lèvres :

\- Tu ne peux pas me blesser Sash, même si tu essaies.

\- Ne sous-estimez pas ma force, monsieur Springer!

Par la suite, expliquant que Sash avait la main glacé, il prit la sienne entre ses paumes puis souffla dessus pour la réchauffer. Le cœur de l'adolescente se mit à battre la chamade et elle la retira précipitamment de là, trop gênée pour rester dans cette position. Le garçon poursuivit :

\- Merci d'être restée avec moi, à l'infirmerie. C'est vraiment apprécié.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne serais pas retournée en cours pour tout l'or du monde!

\- Une autre bonne raison de te remercier.

Connie afficha une moue reconnaissante, avant de briser le silence et d'informer son amie :

\- Je vais en profiter pour prendre une douche, histoire de relaxer et de retrouver un peu la mémoire.

\- D'accord, je t'attends ici, Ninie.

Elle s'assit mollement sur un canapé au hasard, alors que Ninie en question cessa net de marcher. Comme s'il était sous pression, ses poings se serrèrent et son visage se tourna vers son interlocutrice. Avait-elle dit quelque chose de mal? Sans même s'en rendre compte, son regard observateur glissa le long du corps de son ami. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué que son dos était si musclé auparavant. À cette constatation, les joues de Sash rosirent. La voilà qui divaguait encore sur Connie!

\- En fait, commença-t-il, j'espérais que tu me rejoignes.

Suite à cette proposition plus qu'alléchante, Sasha, les pommettes en feu, regarda de ses yeux grands ouverts Connie tourner les talons et s'en aller vers la chambre des douches. Venait-elle d'halluciner où il l'avait invité à venir? Elle souhaitait que ce ne soit pas le fruit de son imagination, puisqu'elle était à deux doigts de faire une telle folie. Si elle acceptait, le duo savait que leur amitié ne serait plus jamais pareille. La peur et l'angoisse l'engloutirent. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le perdre. Toutefois, une chose était sûre : malgré ses craintes, elle n'allait certainement pas passer à côté de cette occasion les bras croisés…

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle se leva, décidée, pour atteindre furtivement la porte que Connie avait laissée close. Ainsi seul à seule, dans une atmosphère des plus émoustillantes, se laisserait-elle guider par ses instincts fauves?

Connie, pour sa part, tenta de se détendre, de ne pas crier victoire contre ses démons intérieurs qu'il combattait depuis longtemps. Voilà… Il l'avait dit! Il avait osé lui lancer un ultimatum pareil, il avait osé faire un premier pas aussi clair dans leur relation. Depuis le temps que cette idée lui trottait dans l'esprit, celui-ci venait tout juste d'exprimer haut et fort ses désirs. Il se sentait plus entreprenant que jamais, plus solide sur ses deux pieds qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Si Sash ouvrait cette porte, passait cette étape, il avait gagné celle qu'il chérissait au plus profond de son cœur!

D'abord fier comme un paon, Ninie se sentit graduellement moins confiant. Et si Sasha l'avait pris comme une insulte, ou pire encore, comme une blague? Et s'il n'avait pas été assez convaincant? Il aurait dû lui confesser les émotions qu'il gardait en lui, qu'il l'avait aimée dès les premiers instants… Désormais, le pauvre se sentait totalement ridicule.

Pourtant, alors qu'il pensait réellement avoir échoué, une main s'introduisit dans son chandail et passa sur ses abdominaux. Surpris au plus haut point, il voulut faire volte-face, mais Sasha lui bloqua la vue de son autre paume tout en poursuivant son massage audacieux. Elle se déplaça ensuite pour se trouver face à lui.

\- Garde tes yeux fermés, lui intima-t-elle.

Il perçut des bruits de froissements de vêtements, et il sentit bientôt son propre t-shirt être tiré vers le haut. Remarquant qu'il ne s'y opposait pas du tout, les ardeurs de Sasha s'amplifièrent. Celle-ci avait hâte de sentir l'eau brulante glisser entre leurs deux corps, d'être encore plus près qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été… Oh oui, elle en avait envie. Elle n'avait aucune raison de retenir ses pulsions.

Sortant de sa torpeur, Connie passa ses bras dans le dos de Sasha, qu'il nota comme ridiculement soyeux et complètement nu. En réalisant ce léger détail, il déglutit difficilement avant qu'un certain _changement_ ne se produise chez lui. Toujours aveugle, il sentit ensuite une langue téméraire passer sur ses lèvres, tâtant ainsi le terrain. Dévoré par la passion, Connie ouvrit sa bouche pour laisser passer l'intruse. Les jumelles se joignirent sans attendre afin de danser un ballet frénétique. Connie la serra davantage contre lui et accentua le baiser.

Dès lors, Sasha s'éloigna de quelques pas, se séparant soudainement du garçon, qui lui poussa un soupir agacé car il ne sentait plus cette peau lisse contre son torse découpé. C'est alors qu'elle lui dit :

\- Maintenant, regarde-moi.

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent, tel que demander. D'abord submergé par ses tentations animales, il admira ensuite cette silhouette fine qui n'était couverte que d'une simple petite culotte. Ayant pleinement conscience de son trouble, elle se délectait de son regard avide et de la déformation dans son pantalon. Sasha, résolue à arriver à ses fins, attrapa le pommeau de douche et le mis au niveau le plus élevé. Le liquide bouillant se déversa sur elle, puis elle fit signe à Connie de s'approcher.

Ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre, tel que demander. Ninie fit une série de baisers osés dans son cou, près de sa poitrine, encore plus près. Sash pencha son cou vers l'arrière et glissa une main dans sa nuque puis dans les cheveux rasés du garçon, tandis que ce dernier enlevait tout doucement l'élastique dans les siens. Jamais Connie ne l'avait vu aussi indomptée, sauvage, enflammée. Juste en l'observant ainsi, il aurait pu atteindre le plus haut niveau du plaisir.

Toutefois, il n'allait pas s'arrêter à sa satisfaction personnelle.

Impatients de passer à autre chose, ils enlevèrent presque furieusement le pantalon mouillé de Connie. Son boxer eut le même sort, tandis que la pauvre culotte jaune fut tout bonnement déchirée. L'une des jambes de Sasha se plaça en califourchon dans le bas des reins du garçon, et elle appuya son dos sur le mur pour se servir d'appui. Ils commencèrent, tout en douceur, à onduler en cœur. Leurs langues firent d'heureuses retrouvailles et ils s'égarèrent à travers ces touchers des plus intimes. L'affection et l'ardeur guidaient chacun de leurs gestes.

Tous les deux étant près d'atteindre le septième ciel, Connie choisit ce moment précis pour se confier :

\- S-Sash… Je… Je t'ai toujours aimée.

Les yeux de l'interpellée s'emplirent de larmes de joie et celle-ci le serra du plus fort qu'elle le pouvait. Entre deux bouffées d'air, elle lui répondit qu'elle ressentait la même chose. Depuis le tout début.

Puis ils se perdirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Jamais ils n'avaient vécu quelque chose d'aussi fort de leur courte vie. Ils venaient de gouter à l'amour, le vrai.

On raconte que certains élèves auraient aperçus Sasha et Connie, nus comme des vers, rentrer dans la même chambre cette soirée-là. Ils auraient aussi supposément partagés une soirée torride ensemble... Mais bon, ce ne sont que des rumeurs.

* * *

 **Oui, c'était assez torride, comme dirait ma correctrice... J'espère que vous avez appréciez!**

 **Pour ceux et celles qui seraient confus, ce recueil provient des péripéties d' _Auras et Sortilèges_ , alors parfois certains passages peuvent être moins clairs, c'est normal :) Il y a bien eu un duel entre Jean et Eren avant que Connie ne soit envoyé à l'infirmerie... Pour les curieux, vous pouvez aller la lire!**

 **Pour faire changement, mon prochain One-shot sera quelque chose de tout fluffy et mignon :3 Du JeanMarco à l'horizon... Soyez au rendez-vous!**

 **Cordialement,**

 **\- Zuzu-kun.**


	3. Au clair de la lune

**YOUPPI! Nous revoici pour le troisième chapitre, déjà! :D**

 **Je reviens en force avec mon OTP dans l'univers de SnK: quelque chose de concis, de doux, de crémeux...**

 **Eh oui, vous l'aurez deviné : dans mon café, je mets un Jean et un Marco.**

 **Je vous sers donc _Au clair de la lune_!**

* * *

 _Au clair de la lune_

C'était par une nuit frisquette que Jean gravit les marches de la Tour d'un pas lent, prenant un temps pour respirer à chacune d'elle. Il n'était pas du tout pressé d'y rejoindre son ami pour qui il éprouvait des sentiments depuis fort longtemps… À vrai dire, le stress s'emparait de son être à l'instant même où Marco posait ses yeux brillants sur lui. Face à elles, ces billes d'encre remplies de tendresse, Jean craignait toujours d'avoir l'air idiot ou maladroit.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois, voire des années que leur petit jeu dupait tous les autres. Il disait être ''très proche'' de Marco, suffisamment pour le considérer comme son égal, comme son meilleur ami. Personne ne s'était donc douté qu'ils étaient en fait secrètement en couple. Jean ne savait comment gérer les émotions qui se déversaient en lui lorsqu'ils se rapprochaient un peu trop, qu'il mettait sa main sur la sienne par accident en public. En fait, c'était surtout car il avait peur du regard des autres. Le châtain avait la conviction qu'on se moquerait impunément de lui s'il disait aimer quelqu'un du même sexe. Et ça, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Mais ce n'était pas les seules raisons qui le poussaient à taire leur relation. Il aimait la fébrilité qui les habitait lors de leurs rendez-vous nuptiaux, il adorait cette touche d'excitation qui les unissait lorsqu'ils échangeaient un clin d'œil discret sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Ils avaient construit un monde ensemble. Jean aimait que leur relation reste dans le privé, qu'ils n'aient pas à s'embrasser ou se tenir la main en public. Les touchers avec autrui le rendaient, en général, très inconfortable.

Malgré qu'avec Marco, c'était différent.

D'ailleurs, c'était souvent lui qui proposait à Marco de se rencontrer à tel ou tel endroit, de faire telle ou telle folie. Marco ne voulant simplement pas s'imposer dans ses plans, il laissait Jean choisir les sorties pour que son amoureux soit totalement à l'aise en sa compagnie. Par exemple, cette soirée-là, Jean avait invité celui qu'il aimait dans un lieu bien particulier. Il s'agissait d'un bâtiment de brique donnant accès au ciel étoilé, appelé la Tour d'astronomie, en raison de sa hauteur considérable.

Débouchant sur une place en forme de rond, où plusieurs baies permettaient d'observer le panorama extérieur, Jean se mit à grelotter et balaya la pièce du regard. Il n'y vit personne, donc il s'avança à travers les ténèbres en quête d'un endroit où s'assoir. Soudainement, il ressentit un souffle dans son cou et quelqu'un lui chuchota :

\- Qui cherches-tu, comme ça?

Jean hoqueta de surprise et se tourna vivement vers son interlocuteur.

\- Oh, Jean! Je ne voulais pas te faire si peur…

Malgré qu'il était plongé dans une quasi-obscurité, l'interpellé reconnut son amoureux grâce au son de sa voix. Il pouvait aussi distinguer sa silhouette découpée dans le noir. Jean poussa un soupir exaspéré et répliqua :

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as voulu faire, d'abord!

Marco pouffa, puis se rapprocha dangereusement de Jean d'une démarche taquine. Jean sentit ses joues rosir malgré lui et le repoussa instinctivement. Ses paumes étaient moites, comme à chaque fois lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul à seul avec Marco. À ses côtés, il avait l'impression de perdre tous ses moyens.

\- Ah, ça va! Je ne te comprendrai jamais de toute façon…

Jean se dirigea vers l'une des fenêtres et ses yeux dorés s'accrochèrent à la lune. Il peinait à regarder ailleurs que le tricot au col en ''V'' de Marco. Tout en le rejoignant, ce dernier ajouta :

\- Tant que moi je te comprenne, le reste importe peu.

Le châtain plongea son regard dans celui de son amoureux. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Il passa ensuite en revue les taches de rousseur sur le nez et les joues de ce dernier. Rares étaient les fois où il pouvait se permettre de le détailler de la sorte… Et il adorait cela. Il remarqua même un détail intéressant sur ce corps qui lui faisait envie : des grains de beauté picotaient la mince partie du torse visible de Marco.

Jean fit une moue déçue. Pourquoi s'était-il vêtu autant?

\- Jean… Tu as froid?

Marco prit les mains glacées de son amoureux en coupe dans les siennes, puis il souffla dessus afin de les réchauffer. Les joues de Jean, quant à elles, étaient en feu. À cette distance, il sentait le parfum de Marco et se retint de se réfugier dans ses bras. Ce simple contact le faisait bouillir de l'intérieur.

Mais, comme à son habitude, il se secoua les mains, réprimant ses désirs et se révoltant de l'emprise qu'exerçait Marco sur lui, puis il recula de quelques pas. Cette proximité était si intense qu'elle le chamboulait, lui ôtait tous ses mots de la bouche. S'il l'ouvrait, il craignait de ressembler à un imbécile en s'enfargeant dans ses mots. Tout comme il avait une peur bleue d'ouvrir son cœur aux gens de son entourage, et de risquer ainsi de se faire rejeter.

Mais, comme à son habitude, Marco revenait à la charge, toujours plus romantique que la fois précédente. Nonchalamment, et sans une parole, il effleura la paume de Jean du bout du doigt, avec une immense délicatesse. Marco n'étant pas du genre à avoir d'arrières pensées, il le faisait tout à fait innocemment, ce qui provoqua de nouveau chez son amoureux un mélange de gêne et d'agitation. Marco avait un sourire en coin pendu à ses lèvres; il savait taquiner sa moitié sans méchanceté, et lui savait réagir à merveille à ses avances.

\- Tu permets?

Marco enleva son pull tricoté qui révéla durant un court instant son bas-ventre musculeux. Jean se surprit à reluquer cette zone particulièrement invitante. Marco replaça ensuite sa camisole et tendit le vêtement chaud à celui à ses côtés, tout en affirmant :

\- Je t'en prie, enfile-le… Tu as le nez tout rouge en ce moment. J'ai peur que tu ne prennes froid.

Obéissant tout en murmurant des ''n'importe quoi!'', il fit tel que demander et ressentit la chaleur et l'odeur de Marco l'envahir d'un seul coup. Jean ne s'était jamais senti comme chez lui auparavant, mais là, flottant dans ce pull un peu trop grand, il se sentait comme à la maison.

\- Jean… Tu l'as mis à l'envers!

S'apprêtant à le mettre à l'endroit, Marco l'arrêta d'un geste de la main et lui intima :

\- Ne bouge pas, je m'en occupe.

Lorsque Jean sentit les mains de Marco se glisser sur ses hanches pour enlever le tricot, un frisson d'excitation le parcourut. Il se tendit avant de s'écrier vivement :

\- Je… Je vais le faire!

\- D'accord.

Jean se trouva immédiatement stupide d'avoir réagi de la sorte. Il semblait faire exactement le contraire de ce qu'il désirait réellement! Lui qui voulait se coller davantage, il venait de repousser Marco comme un gamin.

Pourtant, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Marco avait laissé ses mains sur la partie sensible. Il glissa ses paumes sur le creux de ses reins et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Jean ne sut où donner de la tête et un léger tremblement se mit à l'agiter. Sa poitrine s'enflamma, et reprenant ses esprits, le châtain déposa un petit bisou dans les cheveux de sa moitié. Ils sentaient la vanille.

Ainsi placé, avec Marco s'appuyant sur son torse, il se sentait à la fois faible et invincible. Ensemble, ils pourraient vaincre toutes les épreuves qui se dresseraient devant eux. Il le savait.

\- Un jour, commença Marco, voudras-tu me présenter à ta mère?

Un ton de tristesse émanait de cette demande étrange. Jean, éberlué, resserra son étreinte et demanda :

\- Je… Je suppose. Pourquoi cette question?

\- Je veux simplement que tu aies conscience de la valeur que tu as à mes yeux.

Marco eut un moment d'hésitation, rassembla son courage, puis reprit avec plus d'assurance :

\- Tu représentes beaucoup plus que tu ne serais capable de l'imaginer pour moi. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de me quitter sans raison ou de cacher notre relation à jamais…

Nerveux, il se frotta l'arrière du cou et évita de croiser le regard de Jean. Il déglutit puis posa ses yeux au sol.

La gorge de Jean se serra; visiblement, il pensait leur relation acquise, alors qu'en fait, il leur restait beaucoup de chemin à parcourir. Il aurait dû se douter auparavant qu'un simple statut de ''meilleur ami'' déplaisait franchement à son compagnon. Jean avait pris ses propres désirs comme communs, et en raison du manque de communication, il avait agi de façon profondément égocentrique.

Marco prit un grand respire, puis continua :

\- Tu es tout pour moi. J'espère simplement que cette relation ne sera jamais à sens unique…

La peine laissa rapidement place à l'énervement chez Jean. Sens unique?! Cela ne sera jamais le cas entre eux deux… Jamais! Jean prit le visage de son amoureux entre ses mains, fronça les sourcils, et lui certifia :

\- Tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup trop pour ça. On est ensemble du début à la fin, tu saisis? Et, me fiant à comment les choses vont, tu seras bien obligé de m'endurer toute ta vie. Alors sors-toi ça du crâne, compris?

Étonné d'avoir droit à tant d'honnêteté, Marco avait les yeux remplis d'eau. Jean, tout aussi ému, essuya le début de ses larmes et, sans même demander l'autorisation, déposa un baiser chaste sur ces lèvres qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Quand il se retira, Jean plongea dans les yeux étonnés de son amoureux, appuya son front sur le sien, puis murmura :

\- Te présenter à ma mère sera la première chose que je ferai en sortant d'ici. J'ai été un sombre idiot… Je ne le referai plus.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Jean.

Puis ils échangèrent une autre embrassade. Ils se laissèrent consumer par le désir qui affluait dans leurs veines, et profitèrent encore un peu de l'extérieur avant d'aller se glisser sous leurs couettes.

La lune était magnifique ce soir-là.

* * *

 **Je termine sur cette ambiance toute mimi... Je vous l'avais promis: que du fluffy à l'horizon!**

 **Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à lâcher vos commentaires, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs, ça me ferait plaisir de les lire. Je ne pourrais que m'améliorer pour la suite :)**

 **À bientôt pour le prochain One-shot: en vue, du ErenMikasa!**

 **- _Zuzu-kun._**


	4. Dans ton ombre

**Voici sans plus tarder un One-shot sur ErenxMikasa!**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me ferait plaisir que de vous lire à mon tour :)**

* * *

 _Dans ton ombre_

Au loin, l'aube pointait le bout de son nez dans un mélange artistique de lilas et de bleu poudre. Elle déversait ces palettes de couleurs sur le lac, qui lui reflétait les rayons de soleil dansants. Décidemment, Eren s'était levé pile à la bonne heure pour voir ce spectacle à couper le souffle! Toutefois, cette scène ne semblait pas lui procurer plus d'extase que cela; étrangement, une moue éreintée persistait à déformer ses traits ce matin-là.

Il souffla paresseusement sur une mèche de cheveux, qui elle tombait dans son visage, afin de l'écarter de sa vue. Le résultat fut un échec, mais il n'en avait rien à cirer; il savait que les prochaines semaines allaient être un vrai désastre à cette nouvelle école et, désormais, tout lui bousillait le moral. Depuis la rentrée, il s'était déjà battu deux fois avec Jean, et la seconde fois avait été si violente qu'il en gardait toujours des séquelles. Son nez avait été soigné rapidement, mais les yeux au beurre noir résultant du combat étaient restés. Il en avait fallu de peu avant qu'il n'active ses pouvoirs de titan dans le but d'écraser son ''camarade'' pour de bon.

Enfin, le pire était passé, et maintenant il comptait recoller les morceaux et laisser ces vieilles querelles derrière lui. Il en avait assez de toujours amener le malheur dans son entourage et de causer des drames inutiles. Pour défouler la rage qu'il entretenait envers lui-même, il se mit en tête de trouver des galets et de les lancer à l'horizon comme Rider, l'un des nombreux professeurs, qui passait le temps de la sorte. Après en avoir rassemblé une dizaine, il commença à les balancer au bout de ses doigts en direction de la source d'eau.

Dès lors, il sentit une présence derrière lui. Non pas le type de sensation que l'on ressent quand on perçoit un étranger dans notre dos, mais une vague impression de… déjà-vu. Sans même se retourner, il lança d'un ton monotone :

\- Mikasa, t'as pas mieux à faire que de m'espionner?

La silhouette s'assit tout près, dans l'herbe fraiche. N'ayant pas obtenu de réponse, Eren continua :

\- Pour être honnête, j'ai pas trop envie que tu me sermonnes, en ce moment.

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour ça.

Il tourna enfin la tête dans sa direction. Une légère brise déplaça ses cheveux noirs et soyeux qui paraissaient avoir allongés un peu. Elle portait l'éternel foulard rubis que, jadis, Eren lui avait donné, et qui couvrait une partie de son menton. Ce jour-là, elle était habillée simplement mais élégamment; un pantalon serré et un col roulé vert forêt qui lui allait comme un gant. En croisant son regard sombre et indéchiffrable, Eren sentit le sang monter à ses joues. Puisqu'il était à contre-jour, il espérait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir rougir en sa présence.

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu venu me rejoindre?

Une bourrasque emporta ses dires, et ce fut aux joues de Mikasa de se teinter d'un joli rose.

\- Car il en sera toujours ainsi.

Sur le sol, Eren remarqua que son ombre se rendait jusqu'à son amie et lui procurait un repos face au soleil, ainsi, il décida de ne plus bouger. Malgré sa force phénoménale, elle n'en resta pas moins délicate et précieuse, et il ferait tout pour la protéger contre n'importe quel danger… Ou contre une quelconque exposition au soleil.

Pour sa part, Mikasa avait toujours vu son ami d'enfance comme son sauveur, l'homme le plus courageux qui soit. Il fut un temps où elle avait cru, un bref instant, qu'il avait été tué par un stupide titan. La plus grande erreur qu'elle n'ait jamais faite; son monde tournait autour de lui… Impossible qu'il ne puisse être supprimé aussi bêtement! Elle donnerait sa vie pour lui, ou encore mieux : lui consacrerait sa vie. Il était sa lumière, et elle, elle s'était habituée à jouer dans l'ombre. Et, contrairement à la majorité, elle se plaisait dans cet univers qui les reliait tous les deux. Elle se plaisait de le voir murir, de remarquer que sa sagesse et ses ambitions grandissaient. Mikasa espérait, peut-être qu'un jour, que sa raison de vivre partage les mêmes sentiments qu'elle cultivait à son égard.

Bien entendu, cette naïve jeune femme n'avait aucune idée que c'était le cas.

Certes, Eren agissait souvent sous le coup de l'impulsivité autrefois, parfois même de l'égoïsme, mais jamais il ne s'était surpris à aller en l'encontre des principes de Mikasa. Il se l'était juré. Il l'admirait, la craignait, et l'aimait trop pour la nuire d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Après avoir fait ricocher sa dernière pierre sur l'eau, et dans un élan de spontanéité inexplicable, Eren proposa :

\- Tu veux que l'on se rende quelque part?

Son interlocutrice fronça les sourcils, une pointe d'interrogation perla dans ses magnifiques prunelles. Eren se sentit faiblir.

\- Où ça?

Il désigna la forêt interdite puis, sans crier gare, attrapa la paume de Mikasa dans la sienne pour l'amener gentiment mais fermement au lieu souhaité. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. Comme à son habitude, elle se laissa guider dans les traces de celui qu'elle aimait et resta en silence. Elle aimait tant la façon dont il avait de prendre les devants…

Dans son cas, Eren avait peut-être l'air confiant, mais il devait se faire violence pour ne pas laisser paraitre son anxiété dans cette situation. Un simple toucher ne devrait pourtant pas l'affecter autant! Pourquoi se sentait-il toujours aussi impuissant face à elle? À vrai dire, c'était seulement avec Mikasa qu'il avait l'impression constante de flancher… Pourquoi?

Le duo s'installa un peu plus loin sur une grosse pierre plate, permettant aux deux de s'y installer confortablement. Leurs mains ne s'étaient toujours pas lâchées. Aucun d'eux ne voulait mettre un terme à la magie flottante dans l'air.

\- Tu crois qu'Armin va nous en vouloir ne l'avoir laissé seul à la Grande Salle?

Ils rirent de bon cœur, et Mikasa fit remarquer à son _ami_ :

\- Je ne crois pas… Il aurait peut-être été de trop.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et les deux eurent soudainement chaud. Eren comprit ce que Mikasa avait voulu insinué… Avec une autre personne dans les parages, impossible de réaliser de tels rapprochements, aussi minimes étaient-ils. Eren s'agita et détourna les yeux avant de les poser sur leurs doigts entrelacés. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là?

Sans même prononcer une seule parole, ils se mirent à se coller davantage, feignant de ne pas avoir conscience de ce qui se produisait. Leurs mains se baladaient ensemble, faisaient connaissance, profitaient de la chaleur de sa pair. Ce jeu était innocent, mais puisqu'ils avaient partagés leur enfance ensemble, ces gestes purs avaient une certaine symbolique pour eux, les rendaient même nostalgiques.

Las d'être assis en indien, Eren s'allongea sur la pierre tout en emportant Mikasa avec lui. Son cœur bondit sans sa poitrine. D'abord maladroite, elle se colla ensuite à son torse, dégustant ce moment de sérénité en fermant les paupières. Dans cette position, elle percevait parfaitement les battements du cœur d'Eren et sentait son parfum qu'elle adorait tant. Seul le bruissement des feuilles dans les arbres environnants brisait le silence bienfaisant qui les unissait. Ils avaient bien conscience que cette pause aux allures paradisiaques ne durerait pas éternellement, mais ils avaient bien appris une chose en cette belle matinée…

Ils avaient toujours été beaucoup plus qu'amis d'enfance.

* * *

 **Eh oui... C'était le retour d'une histoire toute mimi :3 Il s'agissait par contre du ship que j'aimais le moins de ma liste, donc l'inspiration a prit un temps avant de se manifester!**

 **À bientôt pour un HistoriaxYmir bien mérité! Un triangle amoureux sera au rendez-vous...**

 **- _Zuzu-kun_.**


	5. Mener la danse

**Nous voici, nous voilà dans un nouveau One-Shot sur Ymirx** **Historia!**

 **Il peut y avoir des éventuels spoilers si vous ne savez pas grand chose sur les deux demoiselles. Sinon, je vous souhaite d'apprécier la suite! xx**

* * *

 _Mener la danse_

Au lever du jour, elle réalisa être en retard pour son premier cours. Au déjeuner, elle vit le dernier pudding disparaitre sous son nez, mangé par Kagami, alors qu'elle allait se l'accaparer. Durant l'après-midi, elle reçut une note horrible suite à un examen en cours d'Alchimie. Peu de temps après, elle fit une mauvaise chute dans les marches et se cogna la tête, avant de devoir se rendre à l'infirmerie. Alors qu'elle vit sa mauvaise mine et son ecchymose dans le miroir, Historia constata que, décidemment, tout allait de travers cette journée-là!

Non sans une attitude on ne peut plus grincheuse, Historia Reiss se rendit à la bibliothèque d'un pas rageur. Elle déposa son arsenal de bouquins et de manuels en tout genre avant de se mettre à la tâche promptement. Dans quelques jours, elle allait avoir une évaluation en cours de Potions et comptait bien rattraper son retard sur la matière. Malgré qu'il fût très tard, il n'était pas question que sa moyenne d'érudit n'en subisse les conséquences!

Elle gribouillait des notes de cours dans son cahier lorsqu'elle perçut une présence derrière elle. Peu après, elle sentit quelqu'un se tirer une chaise à ses côtés. Pas plus enchantée que cela à l'idée d'échanger des potins, elle lança un regard morne en direction du nouvel arrivant, qui s'avérait être un blond au visage mature et qui possédait une bonne carrure : Reiner Braun. La petite blonde se dit qu'il était étrange que le garçon soit là sans raison apparente et à une heure aussi tardive.

\- Ouh là, fit ce dernier tout en voyant le visage pâle d'Historia. Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller!

Dès qu'il vit la bosse mauve qui déformait le front de son amie, Reiner cessa immédiatement de se moquer et une lueur d'inquiétude perla dans ses yeux dorés. Délicatement, il se rapprocha d'elle et posa ses doigts sur la blessure, analysant la contusion au toucher. Historia ne le repoussa pas; elle était habituée aux manies charnelles de son compagnon de dortoir. Elle poussa un soupir, puis dit :

\- Ce n'est rien, une mauvaise chute, c'est tout.

\- Tu es certaine que ça va?

Elle opina du chef et se remit au travail. Historia appréciait bien Reiner. Ce personnage intrépide et social avait le don de dissiper tous les malaises et les querelles entre les gens, à l'instar d'agir comme Jean : les créer. Par contre, il agissait parfois avec elle comme s'ils étaient en couple. Et malheureusement pour lui, Historia ne ressentait pas grand-chose pour les garçons…

\- Historia, je…

L'interpellée leva vivement son bras en l'air, craignant de devoir affronter ses remords pour avoir ris de son cas, pour lui faire signe de se taire. La blondinette avait peut-être une tête angélique, mais quiconque la connaissait bien savait que son caractère n'avait aucun rapport avec son physique. Et elle haïssait que les gens se méprennent à ce sujet, surtout de la part de Reiner qu'elle considérait comme un frère. Historia n'avait aucunement besoin qu'on la prenne pour une enfant, une âme fragile.

\- Pas besoin de t'excuser, souffla-t-elle enfin. J'ai simplement besoin de concentration pour mes devoirs.

Le reste de ses études se passèrent en silence, comme convenu. Le blond s'était mis à un certain point à jouer dans les cheveux d'or d'Historia, mais celle-ci n'en avait guère cure.

Plus tard, elle déposa son crayon, exténuée, puis considéra fièrement son travail de Potions finement exécuté. Quand elle dirigea ses yeux vers Reiner, la blonde constata en sursautant que Reiner avait continué de la fixer intensément. À l'instant où il s'approcha d'avantage, une main possessive se glissa sur la hanche d'Historia...

\- Tu fous quoi, Braun?, cracha Ymir, qui venait tout juste de se planter entre leurs deux chaises. T'essayais de me la voler pendant que t'en avais l'occasion?

Ymir, cette grande bronzée aux taches de rousseur et au visage froid, dévisagea Reiner tout en s'accrochant davantage à sa petite protégée. Comme pour la gronder, elle lança aussi un regard glacial à Historia, histoire de dire : ''qu'est-ce qui te prend à te rapprocher autant de lui?!''.

Ce regard fit frémir Historia et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'Historia n'appartienne à personne, répliquant Reiner tout en se levant et en se tenant droit devant sa concurrente. Elle n'est pas un objet; elle mérite que tu la traites mieux!

Ces paroles transformèrent Ymir en bloc de glace, et ses traits se renfrognèrent. La blonde savait que ce n'était pas ce que voulait insinuer son _amie_ proche.

\- Je te préviens : t'avises pas de t'approcher encore d'elle, Braun.

La grande ne quitta pas Reiner des yeux, tendit la main à Historia, puis les deux quittèrent la bibliothèque pressement. Ymir aurait bien voulu remettre le garçon à sa place, mais elle savait que son amie n'aurait pas rigolé du tout en les voyant se brutaliser à l'école, ni à aucun autre endroit d'ailleurs.

Après quelques minutes à déambuler dans les couloirs, Ymir ne put retenir ses appréhensions plus longtemps, et la questionna d'un ton cynique :

\- Alors comme ça, ton genre c'est les blonds protecteurs, c'est ça?

La plus petite soupira, déjà ennuyée à l'idée d'affronter une dispute en cette journée gâchée.

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas mon genre du tout. D'autant plus que je suis allé là-bas pour étudier en paix!

\- Je ne pense pas que Braun avait les mêmes intentions que toi…

Historia roula les yeux, non seulement car cette discussion futile ne menait à rien, mais surtout parce qu'elle savait qu'Ymir avait partiellement raison. Reiner avait le béguin pour elle depuis un certain temps, cela, elle en avait conscience. Toutefois, au fond d'elle, Historia savait que jamais elle n'allait avoir les mêmes sentiments à son égard. Ce n'était même pas triste, il s'agissait simplement d'un fait.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a de place que pour une seule personne dans mon cœur, Ymir.

L'air de rien, la grande brune prit la main de la blonde dans la sienne durant leur marche. Historia fit mine de ne pas le remarquer; elle était bien trop épuisée pour chigner, pour lui dire qu'il était trop tard pour la raccompagner à son dortoir. Dans ces situations, Ymir avait le don de faire la sourde oreille, de persister jusqu'à ce que ses désirs se concrétisent…

Cela n'avait surpris personne qu'Ymir soit admis chez les Serpentards; elle savait toujours comment arriver à ses fins.

\- Tu sais, fit la plus grande des deux, on devrait peut-être s'arrêter près de mon dortoir avant que tu n'ailles te coucher…

\- Avoue-le, tu ne veux pas revoir Reiner d'ici la fin de la journée, puisqu'il est dans la même Salle commune que moi?

\- Tu me connais trop bien.

Si elle le reverrait, Ymir ne pourrait pas non plus contrôler sa jalousie et lui sauterait probablement à la gorge. Autant éviter des querelles inutiles.

\- Techniquement, on est encore en début de semaine, donc on peut se voir encore un peu…

Dès lors, Historia sentit un toucher sur sa hanche, sa zone sensible, et repoussa ce contact qui, elle devait l'avouer, l'avait allumé un brin.

\- Demain, on est mardi, je veux être en forme pour les tests à venir, riposta-t-elle tout en se remettant en route.

Ymir s'essaya de nouveau, et osa déposer quelques bises taquines sur sa tempe, dans ses cheveux, dans son cou… Historia sentit sa poitrine chauffer. Cette fois-ci, elle ne la repoussa pas, mais ignora simplement ses tentatives de séduction.

\- Ça ne marchera pas, insista Historia, de moins en moins confiante.

\- Tu me sous-estimes. Je n'ai même pas commencé à jouer sérieusement…

L'intérieur du corps d'Historia commençait à bouillir dangereusement. Elle ne savait pas ô combien de temps elle allait tenir à ce jeu, mais visiblement, elle allait bientôt laisser tomber ces principes…

\- Oh tiens, lança Ymir, jouant l'innocente. Il y a une salle vide juste là… Si on y prend une pause, on pourrait avoir le temps de discuter tranquillement…

Elle s'y rendit d'un pas langoureux, prenant une pause entre chaque mouvement pour analyser la réaction d'Historia. Cette dernière se retenait difficilement de lui sauter dessus, prenant de grandes respirations à chacun de ses gestes. Ce suspense était un réel supplice pour la petite blonde affamée!

\- J'ai… J'ai dit que je rentrais. Point final.

Ymir, le visage à moitié dans l'obscurité, afficha un sourire presque malsain en coin. Historia déglutit; la pauvre savait que la prochaine réplique allait la jeter au tapis.

Et elle ne fut pas déçue en entendant :

\- Suis-moi… Si tu en a le cran.

Une vague de désir l'engloutit à l'annonce de ce défi et c'est avec difficulté qu'elle rejoignit Ymir en marchant. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi orgueilleuse, elle aurait couru pour l'embrasser furieusement dans l'ombre grandissante. Encore une fois, elle prétextait avoir toujours le contrôle sur ses actions. Historia s'aventura pas à pas dans le noir quand elle sentit un coup de vent et entendu la porte se refermer derrière elle. Elle eut un petit sursaut mais n'en laissa rien paraitre. L'idée d'être prisonnier des ombres avec un titan aurait terrifié n'importe quel humain ordinaire…

Mais Historia n'avait rien d'une humaine ordinaire.

\- Sors de ta cachette, Ymir!, ordonna-t-elle, mi-sérieuse, mi-amusée. Je perds du temps de sommeil en ce moment…

La blonde sentit l'une de ses bretelles de soutien-gorge être tirée vers le bas. Elle rougit furieusement avant de la remettre à sa place, scrutant en vain la noirceur aux alentours.

\- Tu es mignonne… Tu penses _vraiment_ avoir le temps de dormir cette nuit?

La voix avait fusé dans son dos, donc d'un geste vif, Historia se retourna et tendit les bras, mais ne toucha à rien. Sa proie avait encore prit la fuite. Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas être prise d'un grand fou rire… Cette situation avait quelque chose de bien cocasse!

\- Et… qu'allons-nous faire durant cette nuit blanche?

\- À toi de me le dire! Je te laisserai même choisir notre position…

Toujours aveugle, Historia entendit un léger ricanement à sa droite, donc elle envoya ses bras dans les airs avant de les refermer sur sa proie en un immense câlin. Enfin, elle l'avait attrapé! Son cœur battait la chamade et elle se sentit tout de suite plus en sécurité en sentant le doux parfum que dégageait son ''amie''.

Court fut cette étreinte chaleureuse avant qu'elle ne repousse violemment Ymir dans un mur, qui elle se mit à rigoler à gorge déployée. Les joues d'Historia étaient, quant à elle, d'un rouge pompier, et elle tremblait. Pour qui se prenait-elle pour l'avoir duper ainsi?!

Cette dernière alluma les bougies en lançant un sort rapide et en profita pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Je me plaisais bien dans le noir, pourtant…

\- La ferme, dicta Historia tout en esquissant l'ébauche d'un sourire.

En balayant la pièce des yeux (tout en prenant soin d'éviter de croiser les prunelles malicieuses d'Ymir), la petite remarqua que la pièce était bourrée de trophées, de sculptures, de médailles en tout genre, d'or, d'argent et de bronze.

\- C'est la Salle des trophées, constata-t-elle, utilisée spécialement pour rassembler les récompenses gagnés à l'école.

\- Moi, il n'y a qu'une seule récompense qui m'intéresse…

Historia tourna vivement la tête dans sa direction et nota que l'élastique ramenant les cheveux d'Ymir en une couette basse venait de lâcher. Quelques mèches folles lui tombaient dans le visage, et une expression indescriptible prenait place sur sa figure. Historia se mit presque à saliver devant la scène, et l'envie s'empara d'elle sans crier gare. Elle était sur le point d'être KO.

\- Très bien, siffla-t-elle, avide d'en avoir plus. Tu as gagné… Mais ne te plains pas de devoir satisfaire chacun de mes vouloirs…

Ymir mit un genou au sol, et le cœur d'Historia s'embrasa lorsque celle-ci avoua :

\- Ô, jamais je ne me plaindrais d'être à vos côtés, _ma Reine._

La grande brune planta ses yeux joueurs dans ceux d'Historia… Et la blonde flamba sur place. Historia se jeta sur Ymir et, sans prévenir, lui enfonça sa langue dans sa bouche. Cette dernière avait prévu le coup; elle hissa la plus petite sur ses hanches et amplifia le baiser avec ardeur. Dans leur précipitation, des médailles et autres babioles tombèrent au sol dans un bruit de cliquetis.

Pressement, elles enlevèrent leurs longs habits noirs et Ymir laissa tomber sa ceinture au sol. Son pantalon glissa aussi à terre et Historia ouvra sa chemise d'un coup sec en faisant sauter tous les boutons. Historia portait une culotte de dentelle blanche et un soutien-gorge assorti en forme de cœur. La blonde détacha ensuite les boutons d'Ymir avec ses dents, tout en plongeant un regard, qui en disait bien plus long sur ses intentions, dans celui de sa partenaire.

Derrière ce bout de tissus se cachait un bandage cachant sa poitrine et Historia, assoiffée de passer à la suite des choses, le déroula à la va-vite. Pendant ce temps, Ymir hissa la brassière de la petite au-dessus de ses seins. Elles s'allongèrent ensuite sur le sol sans perdre une seconde.

Historia, qui se tenait au-dessus d'Ymir, glissa sa jambe entre les siennes et débuta un mouvement de va et vient. La plus grande se mordit les lèvres alors qu'une vague de plaisir se déversa en elle, ce qui fit redoubler sa compagne d'ardeur. Un râle s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'Historia se mit à user de son doigté expert pour la satisfaire encore plus. Après un bref moment de plaisir jouissif, elle chuchota :

\- His-Historia, a-arrête, je ne… je ne pourrais plus tenir…

L'interpellée lui murmura au creux de son cou :

\- Et c'est justement ce que je recherche.

Elle se mit à mordiller la peau lisse et couverte de tache de rousseur à sa vue, avant de donner un long et langoureux baiser dans son cou, tout en continuant ses mouvements. Ymir se mit à lui renvoyer la pareille, et l'air fut bientôt empli de souffles courts, jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci ne se transforment en soupirs d'extases.

Le reste de la nuit avait été riche en promesses. Elle s'était déroulée dans une ambiance semblable, c'est-à-dire emplie de passion, de tendresse et de taquineries. Cette expérience leur avait fait oublier le monde extérieur, leurs maux quels qu'il soit.

Et lorsqu'elles atteignirent le septième ciel pour la troisième fois, épuisée, vidée de tout stress et en harmonie de corps et d'âme, elles purent enfin reprendre contact avec la réalité. Cela leur paraissait si loin, après avoir passé une nuit entière à se cajoler et à explorer, telle une carte au trésor, la peau de l'autre.

\- Je voudrais que des moments comme ceux-ci s'éternisent à jamais, admit la blonde alors que son visage s'empourpra suite à cette déclaration.

\- Pas moi… car nous aurons mille et une occasions de les recréer ensemble, ma Reine, les rendant chaque fois un peu plus personnel.

Les cheveux en bataille et les yeux las, Ymir se releva pour contempler Historia, couchée sur le dos et les bras derrière la tête, pas gênée pour deux sous de dévoiler ses seins pointues à quiconque entrerait sans crier gare dans leur antre. Elle devait l'avouer, ce manque de pudeur ne la dérangeait pas du tout...

En voyant cette déesse grecque partagé le même lit qu'elle, la plus grande ne put empêcher une question critique de franchir ses lèvres :

\- Tu me choisirais, moi, parmi tous les autres?

Historia ouvrit de nouveau ses grands yeux bleus, ses yeux électrisants qui semblaient pénétrer l'âme de quiconque se risquant à plonger son regard dans ces pupilles de sirène. Ymir sentit son cœur fondre, encore et encore.

\- Je vendrai mon rein pour passer ne serait-ce que quelques minutes à tes côtés. N'est-ce pas suffisant?

L'air boudeur, Ymir alla se lover contre sa poitrine chaude et murmura, toujours un peu rancunière :

\- Et tu vendrais l'autre pour Braun?

Historia, furieuse d'entendre de telles paroles indignes de son amour, mais tout de même diplomate dans sa façon de la chicaner, répliqua :

\- Jamais. Je te le répète : il n'y a de la place que pour toi dans mon cœur.

Une pause s'en suivit avant que les deux jeunes femmes ne se collent de nouveau. Elles s'embrassèrent longuement et oublièrent cet accrochage ridicule toutes deux étaient persuadées qu'elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre, de toute façon.

Lorsqu'elles se rhabillèrent, Ymir claqua la fesse de sa partenaire avant de recevoir des réprimandes féroces de sa part, malgré qu'une touche d'humour se fût fait percevoir dans ses mots. Pour rigoler davantage, Ymir lui dit :

\- D'ailleurs, une ecchymose en plein front ça te va à merveille! C'est une nouvelle tendance à Poudlard?

Historia avait oublié sa chute dans les escaliers du jour précédent et elle afficha un sourire en coin. Sa colère s'était transformée en une fraction de seconde en une joie pure.

\- Voilà pourquoi je te choisirais parmi tous les autres… Au lieu de me prendre par pitié en raison de mon physique, tu as su voir au-delà de mon apparence. Tu préfères rire dans ce genre de situation!

La plus petite alla donner un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de la brune, puis partit en gambadant vers la porte de sortie. Avant de fermer la porte, elle glissa un regard en arrière. Ymir se tenait au centre de la Salle des trophées, un halo bienveillant autour d'elle, et sa présence lui paraissait tout à fait naturelle en ce lieu. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et cela était bien plus significatif qu'un simple échange pour elles.

Tout en refermant la porte, Historia se dit qu'elle avait vraiment touché le gros lot, et pas même ses examens de la semaine n'auraient pu lui faire regretter ces heures nocturnes passées dans le bonheur.

* * *

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce triangle amoureux? Pour ma part, je croyais qu'inclure Reiner était essentiel, étant donné qu'il a réellement quelque chose pour notre Historia chérie. Quoi qu'il en soit, notre ship pref a prit le dessus... Désolée Braun!**

 **Si vous avez des commentaires à me faire part, ne soyez pas gênés :)**

 **À bientôt pour un BertxAnnie assez complexe!**

 **- _Zuzu-kun_.**


	6. Les couleurs de l'intense

**Pour cette sixième et dernière édition du _Recueil des aventures du Bataillon d'exploration_ , je vous sers un Bert x Annie bien mérité.**

 **Je tiens en premier lieu à remercier ceux qui m'ont écrit des reviews sur les chapitres précédents, franchement, c'était très motivant et apprécié :) Ça récompense mes efforts de savoir que vous me lisez! Je vous aime d'amour mes chéris xx**

 **Remerciement spécial à ma correctrice, Mitsukuni Honey Haninozuka, pour m'avoir appuyé à travers cette Fic. Gros bisous!**

 **Gare aux SPOILERS sur Bert, pour ceux qui n'auraient vu que l'anime!**

* * *

 _Les couleurs de l'intense_

Son esprit logique prenait des notes claires, précises. Sa plume dessinait –non, décrivait– des lignes droites et concises pour étaler sur papier des mots qui n'avaient aucune signification pour elle, aucune essence profonde. Son écriture sans prétention, sans artifices, sans personnalisation, semblait être le reflet même de son âme terne. Elle copiait simplement les notes du professeur, telle une automate, et plus tard, elle apprendrait ses phrases qui formaient une théorie pleine de sens, mais dénuée de symbolique. Elle suivait un modèle, sans jamais donner vie à ce qu'elle créait, sans jamais être bousculée par les évènements extérieurs qui, dans une autre existence, auraient pu l'influencer. Car, créer revenait à sortir de la masse, ce qui contrevenait à sa devise : passer inaperçu sans toutefois paraitre faible.

Oh oui, Annie Leonhart avait bien l'intention de se cloitrer entre les quatre murs de la pièce vide d'émotion qu'on lui avait dit de construire dans sa jeunesse.

\- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, annonça le professeur de Potions, Levi Ackerman, tout en pliant bagages.

Mais Annie ne bougea pas ne serait-ce qu'un petit doigt, trop absorbée par ses pensées comme elle l'était à cet instant. À force de fixer le tableau noir à l'avant de la classe, elle repensa à son éducation sévère qui l'avait parfois obligée à rester seule dans l'obscurité pendant des heures, étant plus jeune. De mauvais souvenirs, ses anciens maux, venus la hanter comme une vieille blessure inguérissable. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'Annie ait de gros problèmes de socialisation et de confiance en autrui, puisque ce genre d'apprentissage avait été infligé par ses propres parents.

Soudain, une main calleuse se posa sur son épaule, la tirant de ses cauchemars tel un choc électrique. Instinctivement, Annie la repoussa d'un geste vif et se mit sur la défensive, comme elle avait appris à le faire lors de ses entrainements. Elle tomba sur un étudiant on-ne-plus-ordinaire, grand sans toutefois être imposant, et qui possédait des yeux bruns-verts qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

\- Oh, désolé! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur…

Lui faire peur? Berthold Hoover aurait besoin de bien plus que cela pour évoquer chez elle ce sentiment qui lui semblait bien lointain...

Annie ne prit pas la peine de répondre, ramassa ses affaires et quitta la classe avec son camarade sur les talons.

\- T-Tu pourrais m'aider avec le devoir de Potions? Je n'y comprends strictement rien!

La blonde lui glissa un regard froid et suspicieux au jeune homme, l'air de dire ''et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne, moi, dans tout ça?''.

\- Eh bien… Si ça peut t'arranger, je pourrais te laisser copier mon devoir d'Arithmancie. Puisque tu es… naturellement douée dans tout ce que tu entreprends, ça ne fera que t'épargner des heures de supplice!

Annie haussa les épaules et accepta sa proposition, puisqu'elle s'en fichait. Elle trouvait par contre inhabituel cet échange avec Bert, car depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, ils ne se parlaient presqu'uniquement quand Reiner était dans les parages. Sinon, il manquait la pièce maîtresse du puzzle, et le fil de la discussion se perdait dans le néant. Ce n'était pas sorcier : Reiner était le seul extraverti de leur drôle de trio, donc il mettait de l'ambiance.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'au bunker, en silence. Arrivés dans la Chambre des Secrets, ils éparpillèrent manuels, plumes et autres feuilles au sol avant de s'y asseoir à leur tour. Puis, ils se mirent à la tâche.

Alors que la blonde commençait à expliquer un numéro complexe, Bert la coupa subitement :

\- Annie, je…

L'interpellée haussa un sourcil interrogateur en attendant la fin de sa phrase. Elle n'avait aucune idée à quel point Bert avait attendu ce moment…

Environ une heure plus tôt, le cours de Potions venait de débuter. Malgré le fait que la matière ne l'intéressait pas particulièrement, Bert adorait ce cours pour une raison bien singulière : Annie s'assoyait au bureau en avant de lui, et il pouvait l'observer discrètement quand cela lui chantait. Dit de cette façon, cela pourrait paraître étrange, mais ce qui expliquait son comportement était que le Serdaigle l'avait toujours aimé. Il s'en voulait un peu plus à chaque jour de ne jamais lui avoir avoué.

À quoi bon?, se morfondait-il. Ils n'entretenaient qu'une relation en raison de leur véritable identité : celle d'humains capables de se changer en titans. Si cela ne les avait jamais rapprochés, rien ne l'aurait fait. Mais dans un sens, Bert pensait que le hasard faisait souvent bien les choses…

Pour faire une histoire courte, Bert avait prévu lui faire ses aveux depuis un certain temps, par respect pour ses sentiments, mais aussi pour Annie qui n'était même pas au courant de cette histoire, qui pourtant, la concernait à part entière.

À la cloche, il attendit que tous les autres s'en aillent, sauf Annie. À force de l'observer à temps perdu, Bert avait remarqué que celle-ci restait plus longtemps assise ainsi, à contempler le vide. Il y avait quelque chose de très spirituel, très solitaire dans sa façon d'oublier ce qui l'entourait. Il s'était toujours demandé ce qui lui trottait dans la tête dans ses moments précis.

Lentement, il se leva et alla à sa rencontre d'un pas hésitant. Il n'avait aucune idée par où commencer, ses premiers sentiments pour elle revenaient à très loin. S'armant de courage, il posa la main sur son épaule afin d'attirer son attention.

Et vous connaissez la suite. Depuis, Bert n'avait su lui dire la vérité en pleine face et lui avait plutôt sorti une excuse bidon pour passer plus de temps en sa compagnie. Normal qu'Annie ait trouvé son comportement louche, car habituellement, il ne l'abordait que si Reiner était présent, alimentant la conversation quand c'était nécessaire. Mais, cette fois, ils étaient seul à seul.

\- Tu quoi?

Il sursauta quand la voix d'Annie le ramena au moment présent. Elle attendait toujours la fin de sa phrase, une moue désinvolte sur le visage. Bert sentit le sang monter à ses joues. Il se revit combattre à ses côtés, partager des secrets inavouables au reste du monde. Ensemble, ils n'avaient rien à se cacher et avaient toujours pu être eux-mêmes.

\- Annie… Je… J'aimerais apprendre à mieux te connaitre.

Il jura mentalement en voyant l'expression étonné qu'avait la blonde. Balivernes! Bert avait encore une fois fait chou blanc… Le repas favori d'Annie était un bon steak, elle ne buvait que de l'eau, elle détestait l'Arithmancie, elle était indifférente à la vie, elle se levait et se couchait tard, elle était une paresseuse née… Il savait, tout ça; il la connaissait par cœur!

Annie n'eut aucune réaction particulière, puis se remit à ses calculs. Pour elle, ces mots lancés à la va-vite voulait simplement dire que Bert la trouvait trop renfermé dans leur trio, et ça, elle s'en moquait royalement. Elle ne désirait pas prendre plus de place de toute façon.

En remarquant que son début de déclaration d'avait eu aucun effet, Bert se racla la gorge, et prit le taureau par les cornes :

\- En fait, non… Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais réellement te dire.

Annie releva une énième fois ses yeux d'un bleu fatigué tout en se demandant ce que son ami avait mangé au déjeuner pour se trouver dans une phase aussi contradictoire.

\- Après tout, continua-t-il en rosissant, je sais déjà qui tu es!

Son interlocutrice fronça les sourcils, doutant de la fiabilité de ses sources.

\- Voilà des années que je me suis familiarisé –et ce, d'une bonne façon– à ta compagnie. Plus les jours passaient, plus j'avais hâte de te voir à mon réveil et en te quittant le soir…

Annie l'étudiait, essayant de comprendre par où il voulait en venir. Il expira longuement, avant de poursuivre :

\- Je… J'ai des sentiments pour toi depuis le jour où nous avons été présentés. Je crois que… c'est ce que l'on appelle le coup de foudre.

Maintenant rouge pivoine, Bert, percé à jour, observait les moindres faits et gestes de la blonde en face de lui. Celle-ci, bouche-bée, ne bougeait cependant pas d'un millimètre, comme statufiée.

Pour sa part, Annie ne saisissait pas le sens des paroles de son ami et tentait d'assimiler les dernières minutes de son existence. Celle-ci ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état; elle avait l'impression qu'on lui jouait un tour, que Reiner allait apparaître dans les secondes suivantes en gueulant ''Ah-Ah! On t'a bien eu!'', mais ce moment n'arriva pas.

Ce n'était pas surprenant qu'elle trouve cette situation impossible; jamais personne n'avait eu quoi que ce soit pour elle auparavant, alors pourquoi, se questionna-t-elle, cela commencerait aujourd'hui?

Ne digérant toujours pas ce qui venait de se passer, elle fit mine de partir, mais Bert lui attrapa la main. Les deux sursautèrent face à ce contact inattendu.

\- S'il-te-plait… Au moins crois-moi quand je dis que je t'aime!

Un silence embarrassant enveloppa la pièce.

L'esprit d'Annie ne savait comment réagir; trop d'informations se bousculaient dans sa tête. Des questions sans réponses, des émotions effacés et même des désirs réprimés refirent surface simultanément, l'assaillant de toutes sortes de perceptions lui étant totalement inconnues. Elle voulut dégager sa main mais, curieusement, aucun muscle de son corps ne lui obéissait.

Elle ouvrit sa bouche, la referma. Ne voulant pas répondre à son discours, elle s'obligea à dire :

\- Valait mieux que tu… ne t'attaches jamais à moi.

De la déception et de la peine se lut dans les yeux de Bert. Annie ne savait plus où elle en était. Pensait-elle seulement ce qu'elle baragouinait?

\- Tu ne me dois rien, Annie. Ne te sens pas coupable de me dire la vérité.

Avait-elle même la conviction qu'elle lui avait exposé le fond de sa pensée? Croyait-elle de toute son âme que Bert ne l'avait jamais intéressé, qu'elle n'avait jamais eu quoi que ce soit pour ce jeune homme qui l'avait toujours épaulé, rassuré? Annie sentait elle aussi sa carapace d'indifférence se faire casser.

Ce fut au tour de Bert de se lever et de se diriger vers la sortie. Sans sa main dans la sienne, Annie trouvait désormais sa paume glaciale. Bert paraissait blessé, mais affirma avec humilité :

\- Et en plus, tu as raison. Je n'aurais pas dû m'enticher de toi, car le problème ici, c'est moi. Je ne serai jamais à la hauteur du prodige que tu es, et je l'assume pleinement. Je sais reconnaître mes faiblesses, mais je suis incapable de te trouver ne serait-ce qu'un unique défaut.

La porte du bunker s'ouvrit et le cœur d'Annie bondit dans sa poitrine. Il allait vraiment la laisser ainsi, seule avec ses pensées? D'ailleurs, un point dans tout cela la frustrait au plus haut point : Bert croyait que la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait rejeté était sa propre personne.

C'était faux, indéniablement faux.

Elle ne se serait jamais douté que quiconque lui fasse de tels aveux, et venant de son ami, cela paraissait encore plus impossible. Annie croyait fermement qu'elle n'avait rien à lui offrir, que l'entièreté des filles de cette école étaient plus attachantes et plus attirantes qu'elle ne le serait jamais. Alors… pourquoi elle parmi tous les autres?

Avant de partir, Bert lui certifia :

\- Je t'attendrai pour l'éternité, s'il le faut. Je voulais simplement que tu le saches.

La porte se referma finalement, laissant derrière elle une Annie abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de se produire. Elle avait eu la confirmation que ce n'était pas un sketch, et pourtant, cela lui paraissait encore tellement irréel…

* * *

C'était le soir de la cérémonie de fin d'entrainement, un an et quelques miettes plus tôt. La tension dans l'air était palpable; chaque soldat allait devoir décider quelle branche ils allaient poursuivre dans l'Armée humaine. Certains, plus chanceux, avaient l'option d'intégrer les Brigades spéciales, tandis que les autres devaient choisir entre le Bataillon d'exploration et la Garnison. Maitres de leur destin, les nouveaux soldats formés allaient rendre leur verdict final dans quelques instants.

Annie se préparait lentement pour la cérémonie, s'inspectant dans la glace d'un œil éteint. Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter concernant son choix : pour elle, son chemin était déjà tracé, car son rang de novice lui permettait d'entrer sans problème dans la muraille Sina, et c'était bien ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire. Elle remonta ses cheveux blonds dans une toque qu'elle épingla à l'arrière de sa tête. S'assurant que sa frange lui cachait une partie du visage, elle entreprit de se rhabiller à la même vitesse, enfilant son ensemble de soldat comme tous les autres.

Annie n'avait pas la moindre idée pour quel régiment Bert ou Reiner, et encore moins ses autres camarades, allaient opter. La plupart d'entre eux avaient la possibilité de choisir, comme elle, les Brigades spéciales. Pourtant, ces inconscients, comme elle se plaisait à les appeler, semblaient vouloir joindre le Bataillon d'exploration. Ce geste lui paraissait tellement idiot que, si elle avait eu du temps à perdre, elle les aurait giflé à tour de rôle, tout en s'y donnant à cœur joie. Mais malheureusement pour ces naïfs, elle n'en avait pas, de cœur, ni de temps à leur consacrer.

Le feu crépitant dans l'âtre derrière elle la ramena à l'ordre. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Annie n'eut aucune réaction en voyant Bert sur son tapis d'entrée, qui lui s'apprêtait à cogner d'une seconde à l'autre.

\- A-Annie… J'ai pensé qu'il serait une bonne idée de venir te chercher…

\- Allons-y.

Bert et Reiner lui emboitèrent le pas et ils s'enfoncèrent dans les rues bondées, remplies de soldats. On entendait deux pâtés de maison plus loin les voix enjouées de Sasha Braus et de Connie Springer, et le martèlement des souliers des autres qui étaient en route vers la même destination. La nuit était encore jeune, mais un froid glacial leur mordait tout de même les joues.

\- Oh mon dieu… est-ce c'est Christa que je vois, là-bas?

Reiner pointa une silhouette floue, à l'avant, qui se terminait par une petite tête blonde. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine.

\- Je pense que oui, répondit Bert, scrutant les ténèbres du plus qu'il ne le put.

Reiner, animé par l'espoir, courut dans cette direction pour constater, plus tard, qu'il s'agissait en fait d'Armin Arlert. Il resta tout de même avec lui, Eren Jaeger et Mikasa Ackerman pour le restant de la marche.

Laissant ainsi derrière lui ses deux compagnons en tête à tête.

Le pire dans toute cette histoire était que cela n'avait pas été prévu par Bert du tout. Drôle de coïncidence pour un jeune homme qui ne rêvait que d'un coup de pouce du genre pour apprendre à connaitre Annie davantage!

\- D-Dis, Annie, comptes-tu intégrer les Brigades spéciales?

\- Oui.

La blonde ne répondait que par des questions tranchantes, ce qui ne donnait pas beaucoup d'alternatives à Bert pour trouver de nouvelles idées de discussion. D'autant plus qu'il avait l'impression de la déranger en commençant toujours à lui parler d'abord. Il se mit à regarder le ciel étoilé au-dessus de sa tête, se demandant, l'estomac noué, à quoi sa vie sans elle allait ressembler.

\- Et toi?

Bert crut halluciner, et glissa un regard vers Annie, avant de constater qu'elle le regardait à son tour, attendant visiblement une réponse. À l'époque, il avait beaucoup de difficulté à ne pas bégayer avec elle… alors ce n'était pas nécessaire de préciser que ses joues étaient constamment colorées d'un rouge pompier en sa compagnie.

\- Je… Eum… Je vais faire partie du Bataillon d'exploration.

Son interlocutrice se tendit, n'y croyant pas ses oreilles. Pourquoi diable tous ceux avec qui elle réussissait à développer une certaine complicité finissaient par prendre des décisions complètement stupides? Elle sentit un poids lui affaisser les épaules; celle-ci aurait pensé qu'il l'aurait suivi dans son cheminement.

\- Nous ne nous reverrons plus jamais, alors?

Annie était la première surprise d'avoir posé cette question. Cela ne changeait pourtant rien dans sa vie de savoir que Bert la quittait… Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait! Bert rougit encore plus et s'opposa vivement à cette supposition :

\- N-Non, bien sûr que non! J-Je vais m'assurer que nous pourrons nous revoir… Je te le promets!

Cette simple idée lui donnait le tournis, jamais il n'allait accepter qu'Annie s'en aille à jamais. Cela lui était inconcevable; déjà que de la voir partir pour la muraille centrale le rendait nostalgique, il n'imaginait pas les conséquences que provoquerait chez lui son absence éternel.

La réaction de Bert la laissa pantoise. Annie était convaincue qu'elle ne représentait rien pour lui, qu'il ne s'intéressait à elle que par obligation, puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux des humains capables de se transformer en titans. Et c'est en voyant le regard que Bert posait sur elle, un regard chargé de tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, qu'elle comprit que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, tu m'entends?

Annie sursauta en sentant ses bras de géants s'enrouler autour d'elle, la réchauffant par le fait même. Cette proximité la gêna extrêmement, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de s'y sentir confortable, comme si elle découvrait pour la toute première fois ce genre d'attention. Quelque chose d'anormalement agréable se produisaient en elle. La blonde sentit les papillons dans son ventre faire leur œuvre et se laissa bercer ainsi, les ombres dissimulant ses joues qui avaient rosies.

La réaction impulsive de Bert était sûrement la plus belle chose qu'il avait faite de sa courte vie. Il n'aurait échangé ce câlin pour rien au monde, et mieux encore : Annie ne s'était même pas éloignée de lui. Il ferma les yeux. Il avait trouvé sa raison de vivre dans ce monde absurde.

Cela avait pris quelques minutes de plus avant qu'ils ne se séparent par la suite. Puis, ils s'étaient rendus, comme si de rien n'était, à la cérémonie.

* * *

Ces images lointaines s'estompèrent et l'esprit d'Annie se reconnecta avec le fil des événements. Elle se trouvait dans le bunker. Depuis combien de temps Bert avait-il quitté la pièce? Cinq, quinze, quarante minutes? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais, pour une raison qui lui était encore floue, elle devait le retrouver.

Durant sa poursuite, elle vit mentalement la pièce aux quatre murs immaculés de blanc que représentaient ses sentiments.

Un détail avait changé dans son antre; une tâche de peinture rose, minuscule, à peine visible, osait détruire l'uniformité du lieu. Peu à peu, elle sentit avec consternation cette tâche s'agrandir de toutes parts, déverser sa couleur sur le mur, le plancher, le plafond. D'autres taches éclaboussaient la pièce, teignant l'endroit de bleu, de rouge, de mauve, de vert, de couleurs plus vives les unes que les autres. Son cœur se mit à marteler sa poitrine; elle n'y comprenait strictement rien!

Son univers, jusque-là inébranlable, changeait à jamais.

Au final, Bert avait touché une corde sensible chez elle; une branche qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé exploiter. Annie se sentit faiblir à la simple idée qu'il pouvait s'agir de l'amour. Ce concept lui était inconnu, et c'était insensé pour elle de devoir l'identifier comme tel. On lui avait pourtant dit dans sa jeunesse de ne pas s'attacher aux autres, de ne rien éprouver pour qui que ce soit.

C'était ce qui l'avait fait douter de son impassibilité depuis des années déjà. Elle avait beau paraître se ficher de Bert, il revenait en force chaque fois plus déterminé. C'est sûrement ce qui l'avait séduite chez lui; une détermination sans borne dans le simple but de la voir heureuse.

Annie tourna sec à un couloir en forme de ''t'' et fonça face première dans le dos de quelqu'un. Elle frotta son nez douloureux avant de s'excuser, et de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Bert. Celui-ci rougit tout en se tournant vers elle.

\- Bert!

\- Annie!

Elle remarqua qu'il était en train de discuter avec Reiner. Pressée, elle s'adressa à lui :

\- Reiner… Tu peux nous laisser, s'il-te-plait?

Ce dernier acquiesça, un sourire taquin sur le visage, mais ne fit heureusement pas de commentaire… Annie était déjà suffisamment sous pression.

\- Tu… Tu voulais me parler?, enchaina le grand Serdaigle, anxieux d'entendre la suite.

Bert était justement en train de raconter la façon dont il lui avait déclaré sa flamme; il priait pour qu'Annie n'ait pas entendu un mot de son récit.

\- Oui. Je crois que…

 _Nous pourrions essayer d'être ensemble._

Le temps se suspendit. Devrait-elle vraiment lui dire le fond de sa pensée? Elle réentendit des brides de conversation avec son père dénué de ressentiments. Sa bouche devint sèche quand elle se souvint de sa devise :

''Passer inaperçu, sans toutefois paraître faible''. Faible revenait à être vulnérable, donc à exposer à autrui comment l'on se sentait, non?

\- Je crois, reprit-elle, que nous ne pouvons plus être amis.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en voyant Bert afficher une moue atterrée par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'Annie avait voulu lui dire, elle regrettait déjà amèrement ses paroles, comme si un filtre avait changé ses mots du tout au tout. Annie avait peur, voilà tout. Peur de s'enticher davantage de son ami, peur d'aller plus loin dans cette relation ambiguë. Annie avait peur de le perdre, lui, par crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Par crainte d'être blessée, encore.

Bert avait senti quelque chose se briser en lui. Une fissure s'était créée à même son cœur et l'empêchait de placer deux mots à la suite de l'autre. Ne plus pouvoir être amis? Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait? Qu'ils ne se parleraient plus jamais? C'était la conséquence de son choix, de lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimait? Son monde basculait, il était paralysé. Jamais il n'aurait dû lui avouer, il aurait dû garder cela pour lui, se disait-il. Il était convaincu qu'Annie n'avait pas mérité de faire face à cela, qu'elle se sentait maintenant trop mal-à-l'aise pour continuer de se traîner avec lui, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- N-Non! Tu sais quoi?! Oublie ce que je t'ai dit… Faisons assemblant que rien de tout cela ne s'est produit. Je… Je ne veux en aucun cas te perdre! Ton bien-être est tout ce qui compte.

Il la comprenait, après tout. Pour lui, Annie avait toujours été inatteignable; ils ne jouaient pas dans la même ligue. Bert s'était sentit dès le début comme un boulet pour elle.

Cette dernière ne savait pas par où commencer… Par le fait qu'elle ne voulait oublier sa déclaration pour rien au monde? Qu'il représentait bel et bien quelque chose pour elle, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais osé se l'avouer? Que ses traumatismes d'enfance l'avaient empêchée depuis tout ce temps de lui renvoyer la pareille?

\- Annie, je t'en supplie, donne-moi une autre chance… Je ne te parlerai plus jamais de ça… Je tairais mes émotions pour toujours, s'il le faut, mais de grâce, ne me quitte pas…

Il lui prit la main en la voyant s'éloigner. À ce contact, elle s'écria :

\- NON!

Annie le repoussa ensuite contre le mur d'à côté. Le dos de Bert frappa cette surface dure tandis qu'elle le tenait par le collet dans les airs. Privé d'air, celui-ci tenta de la raisonner :

\- Je suis désolée, Annie… Je ne suis un idiot qui ne te méritera jamais… Je le sais, tout ça… Je m'en veux de t'avoir imposé…

Elle secoua la tête et le coupa :

\- Bert… Tu ne comprends rien à rien…

La blonde pencha sa tête, empêchant le grand gaillard de noter que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Elle-même ne comprenait plus ses réactions.

\- Je veux… Moi aussi, je…

Elle le laissa tomber au sol et se retourna pour ne pas qu'il voit ses yeux rougis. Elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois que la peine s'était insinué en elle. C'était vachement douloureux, plus que n'importe quelle blessure physique qu'on lui avait infligé.

Bert avait repris son souffle et patientait, toujours au sol, que des explications s'en suivent. Annie n'avait jamais agi ainsi devant lui, il était choqué. Des questions sans réponse l'ensevelirent et il ne put qu'attendre, en silence, que la tempête passe.

\- Je crois que, moi aussi…

La fin n'avait été qu'un murmure presqu'inaudible.

\- Nous pourrions essayer d'être…

La terre cessa de tourner.

\- _Ensemble_.

Un océan de calme engloutit Annie, bizarrement. Comme si tout ce qu'elle gardait pour elle depuis des années venait de s'envoler au gré du vent. Elle était… sereine. Sa carapace d'impassibilité avait éclatée en million de morceaux, et elle respira profondément pour la première fois de sa courte vie. Elle goutait au fruit de la liberté à pleines dents.

Bert était toujours renversé par la tournure des choses, et attendait un quelconque signe de vie de la part de celle qu'il aimait. Ce signe ne vint pas. Annie était figée, dos à lui, et ce fut à son tour de se lever, d'aller la voir. Elle était sûrement plongée dans ses pensées, comme à la fin des classes.

Hésitant en premier lieu, Bert posa ensuite une main délicate sur la hanche d'Annie, la tournant vers lui, tout doucement. Annie semblait fatiguée par sa journée forte en émotion, et il la serra contre lui. C'était un câlin semblable à celui du soir de la cérémonie de fin d'entrainement, ce genre d'accolade qui avait la capacité de les plonger dans leur bulle.

La différence, cette fois-ci, était qu'Annie l'avait à son tour enlacé.

C'était le début d'une toute nouvelle aventure pour eux deux.

* * *

 **Premier recueil complété!**

 **Bon sang, ça a été super de me familiariser autant avec l'univers de SNK, mais particulièrement avec les personnages d'Annie et de Bert qui, je trouve, ne sont pas suffisamment développés dans le manga et dans l'anime.**

 **Vos impressions sur ce dernier One-Shot? Bien ou pas?**

 **En bref, merci encore d'avoir pris le temps de me lire :D ! Pour des suggestions sur demande, vous savez où me trouver ;)**

 **- _Zuzu-kun._ **


End file.
